


You Take my Breath Away

by Sheepness (flowerway)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hongjoong is tiny but strong, M/M, Mingi is the true mvp, Recreational Drug Use, Yunho is whipped for Hongjoong, briefly tho, meet cute, mention of san and jungho, not really - Freeform, soft hongjoong, some mild cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/pseuds/Sheepness
Summary: "You're too tiny to be a hyung"In which Yunho gets punched for saying the wrong thing yet ends up with a falling for the guy





	You Take my Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! This is my first Ateez fic, it most likely a mess because I am a mess lol. But I just wanted something cute and soft and this is what came to mind. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

The first time Yunho met Hongjoong, he was greeted with an angry face and an even even angrier fist to his stomach. Granted, Yunho kind of deserved it. The tall male has a habit of joking around just a bit too much and he has yet to learn that he can’t just blurt out words to people he has just met. However he just couldn’t help saying that Hongjoong was ‘too tiny to be a hyung’. And even when wheezing for breath over the punch that definitely had way more power than he expected out of such small hands, Yunho stood by his words. When his best friend Mingi introduced him to his favorite hyung, Yunho wasn’t expecting the short soft looking brunet that had a megawatt smile. 

Yunho had been so shook that the words had escaped his mouth before he could even properly introduce himself, let alone think about the consequences. And it was like watching a baby get possessed by a demon. Hongjoong’s smile immediately vanished, his eyebrows scrunched together, and those piercing eyes narrowed into slits. 

Belatedly he realized that Mingi had his ‘oh shit’ face on and had backed up a couple of steps while Hongjoong had marched his little body right into Yunho’s space. If it had been any other situation, maybe where they were friends and Hongjoong was smiling that beautiful smile, Yunho would have found the fact that he had to tilt his head down so much to be adorable. But in that moment, all Yunho felt was true fear.

It was that fear that prevented him from opening his mouth to apologize for obviously offending the elder. It was his dumb mouth that let to Hongjoong winding back his hand and succinctly ramming his closed fist right into Yunho’s stomach. It wasn’t the worse he had, but had definitely left Yunho clutching at his midsection. He could do nothing but watch as Hongjoong turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving behind the two taller males. 

Mingi turned to Yunho and shrugged his shoulders. “I should have said not to mention his height.”

Yunho wanted to punch Mingi in the throat.

 

The Second time Yunho met Hongjoong, it was two days after the first time and he was greeted by a coffee cup in his face. Yunho had been minding his own business, sitting on one of the many benches that littered the campus. He was just killing time by listening to music and doodling mindlessly in one of the text books that he would need to return at the end of the semester. Just has he flipped the page to start a new drawing, the unmistakable clear plastic cup of the campus cafe was shoved into his line of sight. It had startled the tall male to the point that he flinched back, dropping his pen and text book in the process. 

“What the-” Yunho whipped his head up to see what rude ass was just shoving stuff into his face, his lips already formed to spit out some choice words. However, as soon as his eyes landed on the figure before him, he words dried up like the Sahara. Standing in front of him was Hongjoong, this time looking apologetic and shy as he bit his lip in worry. “Um?”

“I’m sorry for hitting you last time!” Hongjoong blurted out and dimly Yunho’s brain registered that Hongjoong’s voice was aesthetically pleasing. He didn’t get to hear it last time after all. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that and it was not something a hyung should do.”

Still pretty much floored, Yunho couldn’t form words to respond with, his eyes still taking in the fact that Hongjoong was before him looking even tinier that before in a oversized black sweater and skinny blue jeans. Cute is all Yunho could think.

“Excuse me?” And by the confused expression, Yunho must have voiced his thought out loud. Before this could go left like last time, the dark haired male quickly reached out his large hands to take hold of the drink before him. By the looks of it, the drink had to be a green tea frappuccino one of Yunho’s favorite drinks to get when he feels like indulging himself. 

Yunho took one sip, eyes closing at the cool refreshing taste. He hasn’t had one in so long. But wait how did? Yunho snapped his eyes open to scrutinize the small male before him. “How did you know I like green tea?”

Hongjoong blinked once, twice then let out a small laugh. Yunho was momentarily dazzled just by how white and straight Hongjoong’s teeth were. How is that possible? “I asked Mingi.” Hongjoong’ admitted. His newly freed hands disappeared into the sleeves of his sweater and Yunho wanted to blurt out how cute that was. “He also told me that I would most likely find you here because you bum out and skip your chemistry class.”

Oh Mingi is so getting punched in the throat. 

“Mingi needs to stop slandering my good name.” Yunho grumbled as he took another sip of his drink. 

“Maybe…” The brunet chuckled and leaned down. When he stood back up he held out the text book that Yunho had dropped earlier. Of course it was his chemistry textbook. So maybe he does skip that class more than he should. “You know, I took chemistry last semester….maybe I could help you if you’re struggling? I’m sure I have all my old notes and stuff…”

And Yunho could cry at the feet of the angel before him. He couldn’t express his eagerness enough as he hastily moved over to make room for Hongjoong. “Please guide me, hyung!”

Hongjoong could do nothing but laugh as he got comfortable next to Yunho.

 

Yunho has to admit that befriending Hongjoong is a blessing and a curse. On one hand, the small male is amazing at chemistry. Just a few tutoring sessions and Yunho could finally grasp the basics. Hongjoong also takes his role as the oldest seriously, he’s always treating Yunho to treats or food and never lets Yunho pay for anything. 

_ ‘Let me treat my favorite junior….but just don’t tell Mingi he’ll get jealous’  _ Is what Hongjoong would usually say as he refuses to take Yunho’s money. After the first several times Yunho stopped offering but that doesn’t stop him from surprising Hongjoong with snacks and small gifts every now and then.

Another thing about Hongjoong is that he has the worse sense of humor, to the point that Yunho cringes at his jokes. There has never been a more awkward dad friend than Kim Hongjoong. However, and this is where the curse comes in, Yunho would rather stab himself than not hear one of Hongjoong’s awful puns again. Or more that Yunho would hate for a day to come that he doesn’t see Hongjoong’s bright smile and hear his trilling laugh after he tells a joke that no one understands. Just the pure joy on Hongjoong’s face is the reason why Yunho throws his head back and let out one of his best fake laughs because he know it makes Hongjoong happy. And exactly when did he care if Hongjoong is happy? Well maybe that was the first time they met? Or maybe it was the time Hongjoong stay up with him to five am to help him study for his chemistry midterm. Or it might have been the time that Yunho finally got to see Hongjoong in the small music studio he usually books with Mingi and was able to hear first hand how talented Hongjoong is at composing music. 

But in all honesty, it was probably the time they had been lounging around in Hongjoong’s apartment, a little dazed from the joint that Hongjoong had swiped from one of his roommates. It was during summer break, a solid three months since that day Hongjoong brought him a green tea frappuccino. They were pressed against each other on Hongjoong’s bed, giggling every two seconds as they tried to focus on whatever animated movie that was playing on Hongjoong’s laptop. The movie was long forgotten as Hongjoong shifted so his face was buried in Yunho’s chest, his small warm body pressed close to the long line of Yunho’s. It was an oddly intimate moment that brought a moment of sobriety to Yunho’s dazed mind. 

“You smell good.” Hongjoong whispered as he nuzzled his nose along Yunho’s neck. Yunho would be a liar if he said he didn’t shiver at the action. 

“I smell like weed.” Yunho awkwardly chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. “We both do.”

Hongjoong hummed in response, his leg coming up to wrap around Yunho’s waist. The taller male had to scramble his uncoordinated limbs to catch the tipping laptop and place it safely on the nightstand next to him. “No, you always smell good. It always makes me want to just cling to you all day.”

“Oh…”

“I just want you to hold me.” Hongjoong’s voice had grown fainter, his body relaxing fulling against Yunho’s. Yunho on the other hand was having a mini freak out, the weed doing nothing to calm his mind now. “Will you hold me?”

Knowing that there was no way he wasn’t going to hold the smaller, Yunho wrapped his arms around Hongjoong immediately. He was rewarded with a soft happy sound as Hongjoong pressed a kiss to Yunho’s now flushed neck. “Thank you.”

“I’ll hold you anytime.” His words were met with soft snores. 

 

Since that day, a full two months ago, there was a shift in their dynamic. Before, they were close but now there was something different. Yunho’s hands would find Hongjoong’s hips whenever they hugged now. Hongjoong would randomly intertwine his tiny hands with Yunho’s larger ones for no reason. Whenever they made eye contact, it would last longer like they were sharing a secret just for the two of them. Cuddling also became a norm for them, to the point that they didn’t even realize when they gravitated towards one another. 

That didn’t mean that there friends didn’t notice.

Mingi had cornered Yunho one day as the male came through the door of their shared apartment. 

Like a man on a mission, Mingi had backed Yunho up against the wall, his lips set in a straight line and his eyes calculating as he sized up a surprised Yunho.

“What the hell Mingi?”

“Are you dating Hongjoong hyung?”

The sudden question made Yunho sputter in surprise, his eyes going wide. “Wha- no of course not!” He quickly denied even as he face grew hot with a flush. Mingi narrowed his eyes further.

“What? You don’t think hyung is good enough to date?”

And that made Yunho even more flustered as he shook his head aggressively. “No! I think he’s amazing! I would date him in a heartbeat and oh my god!”

The sly grin that spread across Mingi’s face told Yunho that he had fell into the younger’s trap. Mingi backed away from Yunho as he rubbed his hands together like the evil villian he is. “I knew it! You like hyung!” Yunho could no nothing but hide his burning face in his hands while his so called best friend laughed at his predicament.

“I seriously hate you. Who did I kill in my last life to deserve this?” Yunho bemoaned. He was going to find a new roommate as soon as possible. Forget Mingi. 

It took a moment for Mingi to calm himself down. The whole time Yunho was thinking of ways to commit murder and not get caught. He’s pretty sure Jongho would be strong enough to transport the body and San would know the best place to hide it. Yes he could get away with this - 

“You know Hongjoong likes you too.” That statement had Yunho whipping his head up to stare wide eye at his smug looking roommate.

“What? How do you know?”

“He talks about you all the time.” Mingi said, shrugging his shoulders. “Also he’s been making these sappy songs in the studio lately and whenever he talks to you on the phone he like glows.” Mingi made a disgusted face. “Its gross to be honest. I’ve never seen him this way.”

A small smile bloomed on Yunho’s face at Mingi’s words. He felt a warmness in his body knowing that Hongjoong is mostly likely just as sprung for Yunho as Yunho is for him. 

“Hey lover boy.” Mingi called for Yunho’s attention again. When Yunho focused on him again, Mingi gave him a soft smile. “Ask him out already.”

“Yeah.” Yunho breathed. “I will.”

“Good.” Mingi turned to walk into the kitchen. Yunho was just about to pass by in order to get into him room when Mingi poked his head back out. “Oh but if you hurt hyung, just know that San already told me the perfect place to get rid of your body.”

Yikes.

 

Yunho nervously fiddled with his phone as he glanced back and forth, eyeing the sparse amount of people that were at the park. It was almost 9p.m, the time that Yunho had messaged Hongjoong to meet him at the park near his apartment. Because it was sunday and a little bit on the cold side, not a lot of people were out at this time, which was fine by Yunho. Less people to witness him fail if this all goes wrong. It’s been a week since his talk with Mingi and he’s finally taking the male’s advice on asking out Hongjoong.

Checking his phone again, Yunho noted that it was two minutes pass their meet up time, which made the male even more nervous. Already his mind was falling into the black hole of negatives as he wondered where the small male was. He was just contemplating if he should call when a pair of cold hands pressed against his face, covering his eyes.

At first Yunho went into panic mode, his body ready to fight they fly the fuck out of there. However he instantly calmed down when he heard that familiar giggle and the voice that came after it.

“Found you~”

Yunho couldn’t help but laugh as he reached up and took hold of those small hands, pulling them away from his face. “Hyung,” He leaned his head back in order to look at the smiling male behind him. And if his heart skipped a couple of beats because they were so close and Hongjoong’s smile is so much more intense up close, then well no one has to know. “I almost got worried.”

“Aw, baby.” Hongjoong cooed as he came around the bench in order to sit down right next to Yunho. There was no space between them as Hongjoong wrapped his arms around the taller male’s waist, snuggling close. Belatedly Yunho realized that the brunet was wearing a dark blue hoodie that looked way too large and way to familiar.

“Is that mine?”

“Huh? Oh!” Hongjoong leaned back eye Yunho. “You left it over at my place and it was too comfortable for me to give back.” There was a brief pause as Hongjoong nervously bit his lip. “But I mean I can give it back now if you want or -”

Quickly Yunho shook his head. “No I don’t want it back.” Hongjoong visibly relaxed as he beamed. He was about to lean back into Yunho but stopped as the male continued talking. “Um, actually...you could take any of my clothes.” Yunho nervously cleared his throat as he glanced away. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in them, especially in the morning when we wake up...in the same bed.” The words were almost a whisper and Yunho wondered if Hongjoong heard him. He was too nervous to look at the other’s reaction, instead eyeing the ground beneath his feet as he waited for the words to sink in.

It was the touch of could fingers on his cheek that prompted Yunho to finally turn and look at the boy beside him. He felt immediate relief to see that Hongjoong was softly smiling at him. 

“Gotta take me on a couple of dates before I just hop in your bed, sir.” Hongjoong raised one eyebrow in challenge. 

Yunho stared at him for a second, wondering if this reality. That the boy he was crushing on was actually sitting here telling him that he wants to go on dates. Dates! The laugh escaped his lips before Yunho could even realize and he pulling Hongjoong into a tight hug. The other’s laugh sounded even better when he was right next to his ear. 

Hongjoong smiled and press his lips against Yunho’s cheek. Before Hongjoong could move away, Yunho quickly reached up to tangle his fingers in soft brown hair. Hongjoong could only let out a startled noise before their lips were pressed against one another’s. Yunho’s slightly chapped lips were a welcomed warmth against Hongjoong’s cold ones. They melted into one another as the kissed became less chaste and more intimate. Hongjoong’s lips parted readily as Yunho’s tongue asked for permission. The soft sound that escaped the smaller, spurred Yunho on as he tasted every part Hongjoong had to offer. He’s been craving this so bad and now that he has it, Yunho didn’t want it to end. 

When the need for air became to urgent, they finally parted both panting and flushed. Yunho still had a his hands tangled in Hongjoong’s hair and Hongjoong was clutching at the front of Yunho’s sweater. 

After gathering his breath, Yunho was quick to ask his next question.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Hongjoong nodded his head,eager with his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. “Yeah, but…” And never had Yunho froze so bad on a single word. His hands released their hold on Hongjoong’s hair, falling back in his lap. He watched with a frown as Hongjoong’s expression became as a serious as it could given the circumstances. “This time, I want to be the one who is spoiled.”

Once the words processed, Yunho barked out a laugh. “Now you want me to treat, Hyung?”

Hongjoong pouted and released his hold on Yunho in order to cross his arms in front of his chest. Yunho could only think of the action as cute as his tough tiny hyung looked so much like a little child in that moment. 

“Yes, because now you’re my boyfriend.”

Yunho beamed at the word boyfriend. He reached out and grabbed Hongjoong’s hands, bring them up to his lips to press kisses to his finger tips. The blush that spread across his boyfriend’s (yes boyfriend!) face was worth the action. “Okay I’ll treat my cute boyfriend to a nice dinner.”

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too cheesy lol. Think I might do a second story to continue in this universe maybe make it spicier.  
> Catch me on twitter @uknow_yunho


End file.
